Infidelidades y celos
by Kagura Sakata
Summary: El novio de Erza esta a punto de llegar, pero antes de eso, Lucy discute con Loki, y en un parque conoce a alguien en el que no podrá dejar de pensar...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Era una tarde tranquila en el tan reconocido gremio de Fairy Tail, hasta que por alguna extraña razón, se alteró el orden de repente haciendo que, una vez más, empezaran a salir mesas y sillas por los aires acompañados por gritos de guerra, formando un alboroto que ya no pillaba por sorpresa a nadie de los que pasaban por allí en ese momento.

-Chicos, ¿otra vez estáis peleando?- preguntó Mirajane un poco preocupada.

-Mirajane, creo que será mejor que no te metas en medio- comentó Levy con la intención de evitar que la pelea fuera a más.

-¡Loki, estoy harta de ti y de tus engaños!- gritó enfurecida Lucy mientras le tiraba todo lo que tenía cerca.

-Venga, Lucy, no te enfades que tampoco es para tanto- decía Loki mientras intentaba esquivar las sillas, las mesas o cualquier cosa que salía por los aires, aunque un vaso le alcanzó.

-¿¡Que no es para tanto! ¡Es la sexta vez que te pillo con otra chica! ¡Y seguro que has estado con más!- Lucy estaba a punto de llorar- tal vez lo mejor sea que lo dejemos- dijo saliendo del gremio corriendo.

-Loki, ¿por qué eres así con Lucy? Ella no se merece todo lo que le estás haciendo sufrir - preguntó Mirajane triste.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada- respondió Loki despreocupado.

-Si no puedes hacer nada es porque no quieres. Lo único que se me ocurre es que no la quieres lo suficiente como para dejar de serla infiel- dijo Mirajane frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que pasa es que las otras chicas me dan lo que ella no quiere- continuó Loki.

Mirajane le dio una bofetada en la cara haciendo que las gafas de sol de Loki cayeran al suelo.

-Lo que acabas de decir no tiene perdón- contestó Mirajane mientras le miraba fijamente.

En ese momento, en un parque no muy lejos del gremio, Lucy estaba sentada en un banco mientras lloraba, hasta que un chico se le acercó.

-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el chico a Lucy, haciendo que la rubia levantara la cabeza para mirarle.

-Sí, no es nada- contestó Lucy con la voz entrecortada.

-Es que te he visto tan triste que me parecía justo lo contrario- dijo el chico haciendo un puchero

-Lo que pasa es que he discutido con mi novio, pero no quiero aburrirte con mi absurda vida- dijo Lucy secándose las lágrimas a la vez que le sonreía.

-No digas que tu vida es aburrida y absurda. Si te sientes mejor, me lo puedes contar- sonrió el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Lucy empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado, mientras que el chico le escuchaba atentamente, lo que le parecía muy extraño a Lucy, ya que siempre que le contaba algo a Loki, este le ignoraba completamente, pero la alegró saber que no todos los chicos eran iguales que él, así que se quedaron ahí sentados durante horas, contándose todos sus problemas, aventuras y anécdotas divertidas, hasta que se hizo de noche.

-Jamás pensé que algo así podría pasarle a una persona- dijo Lucy entre risas.

-Pues ya sabes que no es imposible- respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, se ha pasado muy rápido la tarde. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que oscurezca del todo- dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba del banco.

-Sí, creo que yo también me voy a ir. Ha sido muy divertido estar aquí contigo, Lucy. Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

-Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido. Ojalá que nos volvamos a ver pronto- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que sí. Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho, y espero que tu novio y tú podáis solucionar todos vuestros problemas. Nos vemos, Lucy- dijo el chico dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-Hasta pronto, Natsu- respondió Lucy dando también media vuelta.

Cuando Lucy llegó a su casa, estuvo toda la noche pensando en todo lo que habían estado hablando, y también estuvo pensando en los ojos tan bonitos que aquel chico tenía, su color de pelo tan peculiar y en su maravillosa forma de ser. Definitivamente, deseaba volver a verlo cuanto antes, pero el problema era que no sabía dónde podría localizarlo o si sería posible encontrarlo.

Al día siguiente, Lucy se encontraba en el gremio y Mirajane se le acercó mientras que ella todavía pensaba en la sonrisa de aquel chico.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Mirajane alzando la mano delante de sus ojos sin que Lucy se diese cuenta.

-¿Eh? Ah, Mirajane, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Lucy sonriendo.

-Quería saber cómo te encontrabas. Desde que has venido has estado como despistada y me preguntaba si era por lo que pasó ayer o si pasó algo después de eso.

-Oh, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Es que ayer conocí a un chico, y estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, y estar con él me relajó bastante- dijo mientras le recordaba.

-Vaya, así que era eso- dijo con una sonrisa- hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía así de contenta. Parece que ese chico ha despertado en ti la felicidad que hace tiempo se te acabó.

-Así parece- dijo suspirando- pero cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está Erza? Es muy extraño que todavía no esté aquí- preguntó curiosa.

-Ah, casi se me olvida. Parece que iba a venir su novio, así que supongo que lo traerá aquí para que le conozcamos. Estaba muy emocionada porque hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía- contestó Mirajane sonriente.

-Entiendo. Tiene que ser un chico muy dulce para que esté deseando verle.

-¡Ya viene Erza!- dijo un miembro del gremio mientras entraba por la puerta un poco nervioso.

-Voy a avisar al maestro para que baje. Seguro que él está deseando conocerle- dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía al despacho del maestro.

En ese momento, Erza entró por la puerta acompañada por un chico al que agarraba de la mano.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Erza sonriendo al chico mientras que con su mano izquierda le mostraba el gremio- Mirajane, ¿dónde está el maestro?

-Lucy ha ido a buscarle a su despacho. No tardará en venir.

-¿Lucy?- pensó el chico.

En ese momento, Makarov bajó acompañado de Lucy, que miró a Erza y luego miró a su acompañante, haciendo que la rubia y el chico palidecieran.

-Maestro, este es mi novio. Su nombre es Natsu- dijo Erza, que aún le agarraba de la mano.

Continuará…

¡Ohayo minna!

Aquí traigo mi nuevo fic. Hace tiempo que se me ocurrió la idea, pero por fin la he empezado a escribir después de un poco de tiempo.

Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo e intentaré escribir el siguiente capi en seguida.

Atte.: Luffy X Nami.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Todos en el gremio miraban a la pareja atentamente y en silencio, ya que jamás se habían imaginado a Erza con un novio, pero la que más sorprendida estaba era sin dudas Lucy, que junto con Makarov, se encontraba en frente de ellos, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que el maestro rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, por fin tenemos el gusto de conocerte, Natsu- decía el maestro mientras le miraba fijamente- Erza no paraba nunca de hablar de ti y de las ganas que tenía de verte- siguió contando para luego mirar a una Erza ruborizada, algo que era imposible de contemplar.

-Maestro, ese comentario creo que le sobra- dijo Erza sonriéndole pero queriendo matarle al mismo tiempo.

-Jaja, Erza no te pongas así- dijo Natsu sonriendo mientras la miraba, pero sin perder de vista a Lucy por el rabillo de su ojo- es un placer conocerle, abuelo- continuó mirando ahora a Makarov.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte, pero dime, ¿hasta dónde habéis llegado Erza y tú?- preguntó mientras empezaba a pensar en cosas perversas, pero la pelirroja le dio un golpe haciendo que el maestro quedase inconsciente.

-Será mejor que te presente a todos mis compañeros- le dijo tirándole del brazo.

-Está bien- dijo siguiéndola un poco desconcertado mientras le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Lucy, que aún no salía de su asombro.

Después de presentarle a todos, se dirigieron a Gray, que miró fijamente a Natsu, y éste a Gray, como si quisieran matarse a pesar de que se acababan de conocer.

-Bien, pues todos estos son mis compañeros, y ahora te quiero presentar a la que es mi mejor amiga y la que siempre me apoya en todo. Ella es Lucy- dijo Erza dejando frente a frente a Natsu con la rubia, haciendo que se quedasen mirando fijamente mientras recordaban cómo se conocieron el día anterior.

-Encantada de conocerte, Natsu- empezó a decir la rubia con total naturalidad levantando la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Lucy- respondió el chico estrechando la mano de la rubia, haciendo que se sonrojasen un poco y que instintivamente se soltaran las manos para no llamar demasiado la atención.

-Vaya, me estoy dando cuenta de que aún Natsu no ha conocido a Loki, ¿tú sabes dónde está, Lucy?- preguntó la pelirroja ajena a la discusión que tuvieron el día anterior.

-No… desde ayer no lo he vuelto a ver- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¡¿No me digas que te volvió a engañar?-preguntó Erza frunciendo el ceño y apretando su mano en un puño.

Natsu miraba a Lucy seriamente sabiendo en la situación en la que se encontraba, y cuando Lucy le iba a contar todo lo sucedido a Erza, Loki apareció por la puerta como si nada, acompañado por unas cuantas chicas de la ciudad, sin percatarse de que Erza había llegado y que estaría en serios problemas al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir a Lucy.

-Loki- dijo Erza con una voz alta, clara e intimidatoria para cualquiera.

Loki al darse cuenta de quién le estaba llamando, se giró hacia la dirección de la que venía la voz temblando y temiendo por su vida.

-¿S-sí?- preguntó el chico en un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué estás con todas esas chicas en lugar de estar con Lucy?- preguntó casi gritando mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Verás… es que… ayer tuvimos un altercado Lucy y yo y decidimos dejar nuestro noviazgo…- dijo cada vez más bajito.

-¿Y esa es razón suficiente para presentarte al día siguiente al gremio con infinidad de chicas? ¿Es que no tienes en cuenta cómo puede estar sintiéndose Lucy ahora?- siguió Erza con el interrogatorio.

-N-no tengo escusas. Lo siento, Lucy-dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia el suelo.

Lucy no decía nada. Solo miraba hacia el suelo triste e intentando contener las lágrimas. Natsu después de mirar a Lucy se fijó en Loki. En verdad no hacían mala pareja, pero él no se tomaba en serio su relación con Lucy, y eso de alguna manera ponía furioso a Natsu, que estaba ardiendo por dentro deseando darle una paliza a ese tal Loki, pero no tenía argumentos para defenderse después de hacerlo, y también tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer Erza después, así que simplemente se dirigió hacia Lucy y empezó a hablarla sin que los demás pudieran escuchar lo que le decía.

-Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Natsu un poco preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

-Así que ese es el chico del que me hablaste ayer… es peor de lo que me contaste- dijo el peli rosa serio.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó aún sin levantar la cabeza.

-Sí- respondió- la gente como él no me gusta nada. Me muero de ganas por darle una paliza, pero no le haré nada si tú no quieres.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo estar…- respondió Lucy sin mucha convicción en sus palabras.

-Eres demasiado inocente. Si no consigues ponerle en su lugar, nunca dejará de hacer esas tonterías- comentó Natsu muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Gracias por el consejo- dijo Lucy levantando un poco su cara para sonreírle.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo. Iré a decirle que quieres hablar con él, ¿está bien?

La rubia asintió y después de eso, Natsu se acercó a donde estaba Loki a punto de ser asesinado por Erza.

-Oye- le dijo Natsu haciendo que Loki le mirara- Lucy quiere hablar contigo- dijo señalándola mientras ambos la miraban.

-Está bien- dijo levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia ella, para luego salir del gremio y hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Este Loki me ha decepcionado demasiado- comentó Erza mientras envainaba la espada con la que anteriormente había estado apuntando a Loki en el cuello- lamento que no te haya causado una buena impresión, Natsu- continuó mientras le miraba.

-No te preocupes. Él ha sido lo único desagradable que hay aquí, pero dejando eso a un lado, me gustaría formar parte de este gremio- dijo Natsu sonriendo y dejando sorprendidos a Erza y a todos los que le escucharon decir eso.

Mientras tanto, con Loki y Lucy…

-Loki, me imagino que Natsu te habrá dicho que quiero hablar contigo…-dijo Lucy sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí, pero antes de que digas nada, estoy dispuesto a no volver a estar con más mujeres que no seas tú- dijo Loki un poco desesperado.

-Eso es lo que me dijiste las otras veces que te pillé, y ya estoy cansada de eso que dices y de que me pidas más oportunidades que nunca aprovechas- dijo Lucy con total seguridad en sus palabras.

-Pero esta vez te aseguro que no lo volveré a hacer…

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Lucy mientras que se le caían unas lágrimas. Estoy harta de tus mentiras y tus falsedades. ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti nunca más!- exclamó Lucy concluyendo la conversación.

-Está bien…- suspiró Loki- pero quiero que sepas que cambiaré para volver a reconquistarte- dijo Loki mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la ciudad.

-_No creo que eso sea posible_- pensó Lucy mientras miraba como Loki se alejaba de allí, y después volvió a entrar al gremio para encontrarse a todos mirándola fijamente pensando sobre qué decisión había tomado esta vez.

Lucy se sentó en la barra donde Mira estaba secando unos vasos, seguida por Erza que se sentó a su lado, mientras que la peliblanca las miraba desde el otro lado de la barra.

-¿Y bien, Lucy? ¿Qué le has dicho esta vez a Loki?- preguntó Mirajane mientras observaba a la chica seriamente.

-Le he dejado definitivamente- respondió algo seca.

-Creo que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Lucy- dijo Erza con la mirada un poco perdida.

-Lo que me preocupa es que dijo que cambiaría para volver a estar conmigo…- continuó diciendo la rubia mientras suspiraba.

-No creo que alguien como él pueda cambiar, y menos tan de repente- dijo Mirajane mientras le servía a Lucy un poco de té para tranquilizarla.

-Gracias, Mira- dijo sonriéndola- pero aunque cambie, yo ya no siento nada por él, solo conseguirá perder el tiempo- dijo algo más animada.

-Estás en lo cierto. Lucy, realmente me alegro de saber que al fin le dejaste, estando con él solo te hacías daño a ti misma. Seguro que encuentras a alguien que de verdad te quiera y te respete como te mereces- dijo Erza regalándola una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas por apoyarme en todo- dijo Lucy emocionándose.

-Jeje, no tienes por qué darlas, Lucy- respondió Mirajane con una agradable sonrisa- pero, cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está Natsu, Erza? Hace un buen rato que no le veo…

-Ha ido a hablar con el maestro. Ha dicho que quería unirse al gremio y ha ido directo a hablar con él.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Lucy casi cayéndose de la silla si en ese momento no llega a ser sujetada por Gray- ¡Gray!- exclamó la rubia- ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Elfman…- dijo un poco sonrojada por la manera en la que la tenía agarrada.

-Así que ese individuo se va a unir al gremio…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo has llamado a Natsu?- preguntó Erza frunciendo el ceño también.

-¡Erza!- exclamó Gray asustado- quería decir que será divertido que él también esté aquí. Seguro que nos lo pasamos genial- dijo Gray con una sonrisa forzada y temblando de miedo.

-Oye, Gray, ya me puedes bajar- dijo Lucy que aún estaba entre los brazos de Gray, pero este no le escuchaba ya que estaba más pendiente de los movimientos agresivos que Erza pudiera hacer.

En ese momento, Natsu bajaba del despacho de Makarov, y vio a Lucy en los brazos de Gray, escena que no le gustó para nada, pero se dirigió hacia ellos, para luego dedicarle a Gray una mirada de desprecio, gesto que el peli azul también le devolvió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho el maestro? ¿Te dejará unirte?- preguntó Erza con mucha curiosidad.

-Sí, ha sido decirle que me quería unir y en seguida me ha puesto la marca del gremio- dijo mientras la enseñaba con orgullo- luego me dijo que me lo iba a proponer en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad- continuó diciendo Natsu con una gran sonrisa, aunque sin olvidarse de la situación en la que estaba Lucy en los brazos de Gray.

-Por cierto, tu nombre es Gray, ¿cierto?- preguntó haciendo que el chico asintiera con fastidio- bien, pues Lucy lleva un rato diciéndote que la bajes. No deberías llevarle la contraria a una chica- dijo mientras le miraba con rabia.

-Lo siento, Lucy, pesas tan poco no me había dado cuenta- dijo mientras bajaba a la rubia por fin, aunque algo sonrojado.

-No te preocupes- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

-Lucy, me gustaría pedirte un favor- dijo Erza con seriedad.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-Como Natsu es nuevo en esto y probablemente no entiende bien en qué consiste nuestro trabajo a pesar de que es un mago, me gustaría que fuerais a hacer algún trabajo juntos para que se entere de la temática. Si no te importa claro.

Lucy, Gray y Natsu se sorprendieron de la petición de la pelirroja, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara mientras analizaba lo que había dicho Erza para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal.

-¿¡Pero por qué no va contigo, Erza!- preguntó Gray exaltado.

-Yo ya he solicitado una petición de rango S, y no puedo arriesgarme a llevarlo todavía. Aún es demasiado pronto para alguien que acaba de integrarse- explicó Erza razonadamente- ¿entonces qué me dices, Lucy? ¿Aceptas mi petición o no?- preguntó Erza sabiendo que no la decepcionaría.

-C-claro- contestó Lucy aún algo confundida.

-¿Tú tienes algo que objetar, Natsu?- preguntó Erza queriendo asegurarse de que Natsu también estaba de acuerdo.

-No. Me parece bien. Además será una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a tu mejor amiga- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa pero se notaba algo de nerviosismo en ella.

-Tranquilo, Natsu. Es normal que estés nervioso. Va a ser tu primer trabajo- dijo Erza malinterpretando el nerviosismo del peli rosa.

-S-sí. El trabajo saldrá fantásticamente- dijo Natsu siguiéndole la corriente a Erza.

-Seguro que sí. Bien, yo me tengo que ir ya. Cuidaos- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu y se fue rumbo a hacer su trabajo de clase S.

-¡No me puedo creer que haya mandado a Lucy ir con Natsu!- protestó Gray mirando con enfado al peli rosa.

-Vaya, Gray, no me digas que estás celoso- comentó Mira sonriendo.

-¿¡Por qué dices eso!- dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

-Por nada, deben de ser imaginaciones mías- dijo Mira fingiendo estar equivocada.

-¿Entonces cuando te gustaría ir a hacer el trabajo?- le preguntó Lucy a Natsu mientras miraban el tablón de encargos.

-¿Qué te parece mañana?-sugirió Natsu sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Está bien. Ahora hay que elegir el encargo…- empezó a ojear las peticiones- ¿qué te parece este? Cuidar a unos niños durante todo el día hasta que sus padres regresen. Podemos entretenerles usando trucos de magia- dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-Me parece bien- respondió Natsu devolviéndole también la sonrisa.

-Bien, pues ya está decidido. ¡Mañana iremos a hacer este trabajo!- dijo entusiasmada Lucy mientras Natsu la miraba sonriéndola sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, algo de lo que Gray se percató…

Continuará…

**¡Hola minna!**

**Aquí traigo el capi 2 de este fic, lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero como recompensa intentaré subir otro capi esta semana.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que no me esperaba tantos comentarios ^-^.**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**Atte.: Luffy X Nami.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como habían acordado, Natsu y Lucy se encontraron en el gremio por la mañana para dirigirse a hacer su trabajo, aunque lo que no sabían es que alguien no les iba a perder de vista durante todo el trayecto.

-Buenos días- dijo Lucy mientras entraba al gremio con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Lucy- respondió Mirajane devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Aún no ha llegado Natsu?- preguntó con cierto interés.

-Creo que no- respondió- pero seguro que no tardará.

En ese momento Natsu entró por la puerta con algo de prisa, resbalándose con un pequeño bloque de hielo y cayendo consecutivamente al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Natsu!-exclamó la chica algo preocupada- ¿¡te encuentras bien!- preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia él para ayudarle.

-S-sí… más o menos…- respondió mientras se tocaba la cabeza- ¿¡quién diablos ha puesto ese hielo ahí!- preguntó mientras enseñaba los dientes y apretaba los puños.

-Parece que sí que hay un idiota que cae en mi trampa- dijo Gray sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Has sido tú, ojos caídos! ¡Sabía que tenías que estar detrás de esto!- gruño mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Je, ¿no me digas que te has enfadado?- preguntó mientras que él también se dirigía hacia el peli rosa con ganas de pelea.

-¡Que empiece el combate!- exclamó Makarov mientras bebía sentado en la barra con una sonrisa de despreocupación en su rostro.

Después de escuchar la señal de inicio, Gray y Natsu se acercaron corriendo hacia su respectivo rival y empezaron a darse puñetazos y patadas sin parar.

-No entiendo nada. ¿A penas se conocen y ya se quieren matar?- preguntó asustada la rubia mientras miraba con preocupación los golpes que se estaban dando.

-Es una bonita amistad- respondió Makarov que había escuchado el comentario de Lucy.

-¿¡Es que a eso se le puede llamar amistad!- Lucy no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Yo diría que no pararan hasta que alguien con mucha influencia en ellos les detenga- comentó Mirajane con un tono de despreocupación- ¿por qué no intentas pararlos, Lucy?

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó con miedo la rubia.

-Porque siempre te has llevado muy bien con Gray, y se nota que también te harás una gran amiga de Natsu- respondió con algo de picardía en sus palabras.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada- dijo con un pequeño rubor mientras se dirigía hacia ellos- chicos, ¿por qué no lo dejáis ya?- preguntó Lucy con una gotita de sudor.

Ellos parecieron no escucharla y siguieron peleando, lo que enfadó bastante a la rubia, ya que detestaba que la ignoraran, y llevada por la ira, cogió su látigo y agarró a los dos impidiendo que siguieran peleando.

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo, Lucy!- preguntó con enfado Gray.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a acabar con este exhibicionista engreído!- gritaba Natsu lleno de ira.

-Callaos ya- dijo Lucy con una voz baja pero muy intimidante, haciendo que tanto Gray como Natsu dejaran de protestar y empezaran a temblar como si de Erza se tratase.

-L-lo sentimos- murmuraron los dos chicos con miedo.

-Más os vale no volver a pelearos en el resto del día- continuó mientras les observaba con una mirada de asesina.

-¡A sus órdenes, capitana!- exclamaron los dos mientras se agarraban de los hombros después de soltarse del látigo como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-Así está mejor- dijo Lucy volviendo a ser la de siempre- Natsu, ¿nos vamos ya a hacer el trabajo?- preguntó con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado en los últimos minutos.

-¿Q-qué trabajo?- preguntó aún algo traumatizado.

-El que acordamos que haríamos hoy- respondió empezando a desesperarse.

-Ah, es verdad. Ya se me había olvidado con todo lo que había pasado- dijo mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Pues si ya lo recuerdas, vámonos rápido si no quieres que el tren se vaya sin nosotros- continuó diciendo la rubia mientras miraba el reloj que había en la pared.

-¿¡Que vamos a coger el tren!- gritó asustado el pobre Natsu.

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- preguntó Lucy.

-Y-yo no puedo subir en un medio de transporte. Me mareo enseguida- respondió Natsu empezando a marearse.

-Vaya, pues eso es un problema- dijo Lucy con algo de pena- pero no podemos llegar de ninguna otra manera- dijo tirando a Natsu de la bufanda mientras salían del gremio.

-¡Por favor, no me hagas esto!- exclamó Natsu mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por el efecto del mareo que sabía que iba a tener de un momento a otro, pero eso no pareció importarle a Lucy, ya que siguió caminando hacia la estación de trenes, hasta que al fin llegaron y subieron al vagón.

-Natsu, el tren todavía no ha arrancado y ya tienes náuseas. De verdad que no te entiendo…- dijo Lucy suspirando.

Natsu no dijo nada ya que no era capaz ni de moverse, aunque cuando el tren emprendió su marcha, recuperó la movilidad e intentó salir por la ventana, aunque Lucy le detuvo y no lo consiguió.

-D-déjame salir- decía Natsu mientras intentaba soltarse.

-No hagas eso. Aguanta un poco que ya estamos llegando- decía Lucy intentando animarle aunque no parecía funcionar.

En ese momento, el tren se paró de golpe, haciendo que Natsu dejara de marearse y cayera sobre Lucy, quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de la cara de Lucy.

-¿Y-ya te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lucy ruborizada.

-S-sí, más o menos- respondió Natsu aún sin moverse.

-Pues entonces ya te puedes levantar de encima de ella, ¿no?- dijo alguien que había contemplado toda la escena.

-¿¡Gray!- exclamaron los dos a la vez sorprendidos de verle allí.

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí!- preguntó Natsu confundido y enfadado.

-He venido para evitar que ocurran situaciones como en la que estáis ahora- dijo Gray mientras señalaba que aún Natsu no se había levantado.

En ese momento, Natsu por fin se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a Gray para empezar una nueva pelea, pero justo cuando se dispuso a pegarle, recordó que Lucy había dicho que no debían pelearse durante el resto del día, así que bajó su puño y solo le dirigió una mirada asesina, al igual que Gray.

-Bueno, será mejor que salgamos antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha otra vez- dijo Lucy mientras cogía sus cosas y se disponía a salir del tren.

-¡¿Es que vas a dejar que este individuo venga con nosotros?- preguntó Natsu enfadado.

-Ya que ha venido, sería una tontería mandarle otra vez de vuelta- dijo Lucy- además, así el trabajo seguro que nos sale mucho mejor- continuó dedicándole una sonrisa a peli rosa, haciendo que este desviara la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Natsu saliendo del tren sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Gracias por dejar que os acompañe, Lucy- dijo Gray sonriéndole.

-No tiene importancia. ¿Sabes de qué trata el trabajo?- le preguntó la rubia.

-Sí. Os lo oí decir antes de que os marchaseis. Haremos de canguros durante un día entero, ¿no?- preguntó Gray asegurándose de que se trataba de ese trabajo.

-Exacto- respondió Lucy. Mañana a primera hora iremos a visitar al cliente para que nos de las instrucciones.

-Dejad de hablar tanto y vayamos ya al hotel que se hace tarde- dijo Natsu metiéndose en la conversación un tanto enfadado.

-Aún es por la tarde, ojos bizcos- dijo Gray metiéndose otra vez con Natsu.

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado, exhibicionista!- exclamó Natsu cada vez más enfadado.

-Chicos, no empecéis otra vez- dijo Lucy sin ganas de que empezaran a discutir- ahora que lo recuerdo, Mira me dijo que más tarde iba a haber un festival, ¿qué os parece si vamos a verlo?- preguntó entusiasmada Lucy.

-Puede ser divertido- dijo Gray dejando de lado la discusión con Natsu.

-¿Y tú qué dices, Natsu?- preguntó Lucy esperando que estuviese de acuerdo.

-Bueno… está bien- afirmó después de un rato de dudas.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Lucy mientras le daba un abrazo sonrojando en exceso al peli rosa y haciendo que Gray frunciera el ceño- ¡por un momento pensé que no ibas a querer venir!

Después de ese comentario, ninguno dijo nada. Solo llevaron las maletas al hotel donde se iban a alojar, y al cabo de un rato, fueron al lugar donde iba a empezar el festival, en el que había mucha comida gratis, atracciones y bastante gente paseando por allí.

-Wow ¡cuántas cosas hay!- dijo Lucy mientras miraba a todos lados con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, hacía bastante tiempo que no iba a ningún festival-comentó Gray.

- ¿Qué tal si nos montamos en aquella atracción?- preguntó Natsu entusiasmado mientras señalaba la casa del terror.

-Tú definitivamente estás loco, ¿verdad? Vete tú que nosotros te esperamos aquí- dijo Gray dando por hecho que Lucy tampoco iba a ir a aquella atracción.

-¡Yo voy contigo Natsu!- exclamó Lucy- tengo muchas ganas de entrar en la casa del terror, pero no he dicho nada porque creí que ninguno de vosotros estaba interesado en este tipo de cosas- continuó con algo de pena.

-¡Pues no se hable más! ¡Vamos!- dijo Natsu a la vez que cogió a Lucy de la mano y se dirigieron corriendo a aquella tenebrosa casa.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Gray!- dijo Lucy mientras le despedía con la otra mano.

Una vez dentro de la casa del terror, todo quedó en oscuridad, y Lucy con algo de miedo le preguntó algo a Natsu.

-Oye Natsu…- murmuró la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Natsu.

-Me preguntaba si te puedo agarrar el brazo… no me imaginé que esto iba a ser tan tenebroso…

-Está bien- dijo Natsu dándola el brazo para que inmediatamente ella lo cogiera fuertemente, sonrojando una vez más al peli rosa.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy más aliviada.

En ese momento empezó a salir gente pintada de rojo haciendo que pareciera sangre, otros que parecían fantasmas, serpientes de juguete que parecían de verdad, y una mano que agarró a Lucy por el hombro haciendo que esta empezara a gritar despavoridamente, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del peli rosa, que no paraba de reírse con todo lo que estaba viendo, incluida la reacción de Lucy.

-Jajajaja, menudo susto que te has dado- decía Natsu entre carcajadas.

-No te rías- dijo Lucy avergonzada.

-Pero es que ha sido muy divertido. Tenías que haber visto tu cara- decía aún riéndose.

-¿Y tú por qué diablos no te asustas?- preguntó enfadada Lucy.

-Porque esto es para reírse.

Lucy no dijo nada y siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con una muy bien hecha luna de color púrpura y un señor vestido de demonio que no paraba de decir "¡destruid la luna para que desaparezca la maldición de los demonios!".

Todos los que estaban allí se asustaron, exceptuando a Natsu, que destruyó la luna tal y como lo estaba pidiendo aquel señor, aunque después de eso, Natsu y Lucy tuvieron que salir corriendo ya que eran perseguidos por los dueños de la casa del terror.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué demonios has tenido que romper la luna!- gritó Lucy desesperada.

-Ese señor lo estaba pidiendo- respondió Natsu sin mucho interés.

-Eso solo formaba parte de su papel. ¡No quería que la destruyeran de verdad!- exclamó Lucy sin creerse que el peli rosa se lo hubiera tomado en serio.

-Así que es por eso que aquellos hombres nos están siguiendo- dijo Natsu empezando a darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban.

-Eres demasiado lento…-suspiró Lucy- ¡mira! ¡Allí está Gray!- dijo Lucy mientras que le empezó a llamar, captando la atención del peli azul, que ya estaba sin su ropa otra vez, y que instintivamente empezó a correr a la par que ellos sabiendo que algo estaba pasando.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué diablos estamos corriendo!- preguntó Gray aún sin enterarse de la situación.

-Los dueños de la casa del terror nos están siguiendo- dijo Lucy mientras los miraba de lejos.

-No sé si preguntar la razón…- comentó con algo de preocupación.

-Yo aún no lo entiendo. Solo he roto un pequeño decorado- suspiró Natsu.

-Lo que tú llamas "pequeño decorado" es algo que seguro que han tardado más de un año en hacer. Solo había que mirar lo bien hecha que estaba la luna para darse cuenta- dijo Lucy con cierta pena en su rostro.

-Así que es por eso. Pues entonces solo tienen que volver a hacerla- concluyó Natsu de manera inteligente según él.

Lucy y Gray no supieron cómo explicárselo así que terminaron por darle la razón para que dejase de decir tonterías, y una vez que perdieron a aquellos hombres de vista, resolvieron volver al hotel para descansar, ya que mañana sería un día muy largo.

Continuará…

**¡Yo!**

**Aquí traigo el capi 3. Espero que os esté gustando mi historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^-^.**

**Atte.: Luffy X Nami.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente, Natsu, Lucy y Gray acudieron a la casa de las personas que habían encargado el trabajo, a pesar de que los tres estaban derrotados de haber estado huyendo de los dueños de la casa del terror casi toda la noche y haber dormido apenas tres horas.

-Natsu… definitivamente algún día te mataré- dijo Gray con los ojos entreabiertos debido al sueño mientras caminaba como podía.

-No te quejes que tampoco fue para tanto- respondió el aludido mientras se zarandeaba, y en una de estas ocasiones caía al suelo ya que se tropezó con otro bloque de hielo haciendo que Gray empezara a reírse de él aunque con algo de desgana-maldito seas…- alcanzó a decir el peli rosa, aunque sin empezar a pegarse, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía los ánimos necesarios.

-Me alegro de que no empecéis a pelear a estas horas de la mañana, ya que vamos a necesitar las fuerzas para cuidar de los niños…- dijo Lucy a la vez que bostezaba, y al igual que Natsu y Gray, caminaba como podía.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Natsu mientras miraban la enorme mansión frente a ellos.

-Así que son la típica familia rica- comentó Gray- entonces seguro que sus hijos son unos malcriados.

-No digas eso, Gray. No todos los niños ricos tienen por qué ser unos malcriados- respondió Lucy intentando corregirle.

-No sabremos cómo son hasta que no los conozcamos, así que entremos a conocerlos- resolvió por fin Natsu.

-Está bien- contestaron Lucy y Gray.

Los tres se acercaron a la inmensa valla que cubría toda la mansión y que abrió sus puertas en cuanto verificaron que eran los magos del trabajo, así que entraron dentro, donde les recibieron los que parecían ser los padres de aquellos niños a los que cuidarían posteriormente.

-Buenos días, queridos magos- dijo amablemente el hombre, aunque en sus palabras había algo de nerviosismo.

-Buenos días- respondieron los tres magos.

-¿Es usted la persona que ha enviado la solicitud del trabajo?- preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

-Sí, así es- respondió algo serio- pero no os quedéis ahí, pasad y sentaros- les invitó el hombre mientras alzaba la mano señalando a lo que parecía el vestíbulo.

-Bueno, háblenos del trabajo. Nos gustaría informarnos más- dijo Gray con seriedad- ¿se trata sólo de cuidar a unos niños o hay algo más?- preguntó sabiendo que había algo que ocultaba, haciendo que Lucy y Natsu se miraran confusos y sorprendidos.

-La verdad es que sí que hay algo más- afirmó el hombre- desde hace unos meses, cuando mi mujer y yo salimos de viaje y nuestros hijos se quedan con las criadas, unos poderosos magos atacan nuestra casa y siempre terminan matando a alguna persona que trabaja aquí, dejando constancia de su presencia con un extraño símbolo dibujado con sangre- explicó mientras que los magos no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando- por lo que me gustaría que unos magos poderosos pudieran cuidar de nuestros hijos ya que sospechamos que andan detrás de ellos y tenemos miedo de que en una de estas ocasiones les pueda pasar algo-terminó de contar mientras temblaba.

-¿Y por qué cree que están detrás de sus hijos?- preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Porque el símbolo siempre lo dejan en la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que no consiguen entrar debido a que sus cuartos están cubiertos con un escudo mágico, pero tenemos miedo de que lo consigan romper en algún momento, así que, por favor, ¿nos ayudareis?- preguntó el hombre sumido en la desesperación, con lágrimas en los ojos y arrodillándose ante ellos.

-¡Claro que sí!- afirmó Natsu con el ceño fruncido mientras que Gray y Lucy asentían con la cabeza.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- exclamó aquel hombre aún sin creérselo.

-Pero yo aún tengo otra duda- dijo Lucy con algo de vergüenza- ¿cómo era aquel símbolo?

-Era horrible. Era una calavera que parecía echar por los ojos y por la boca sangre, y en el ojo izquierdo se asomaba una gran dragón pintado con sangre también- habló por primera vez la mujer mientras le enseñaba un boceto.

-Nunca he visto este símbolo- dijo mirando horrorizada el boceto mientras que Gray negaba con la cabeza en señal de que tampoco conocía la imagen, aunque Natsu sí que reaccionó al ver el emblema mientras cogía el papel lleno de ira y lo observaba como si con la mirada fuera a fulminar aquel misterioso símbolo.

-Yo sí que lo conozco- dijo Natsu con enfado dejando asombrados a todos los que allí estaban presentes.

-¿Es un gremio oscuro?- preguntó Lucy mientras le miraba con preocupación.

-Sí…-respondió con la voz temblorosa- pero según tengo entendido, sus objetivos son completamente diferentes a ir atacando a niños así sin más.

Lucy entendió que Natsu aún no estaba preparado para hablar sobre el tema, así que decidió dejarle para que no se agobiara más.

-Sea cual sea el motivo no dejaremos que a sus hijos les pase nada, así que váyanse tranquilos- terminó diciendo Gray para que disminuyera un poco la tensión que se estaba formando, los dueños de la casa asintieron, y después de presentarles a sus hijos y de que se despidieran, se marcharon a su viaje con un poco más de tranquilidad en sus corazones.

-Ey, chavales, ¿estáis al día de vuestros problemas con esos magos?- les preguntó Gray a los niños que hasta ese momento habían ignorado al peli azul.

-Sí- respondió uno con cierta tranquilidad- aunque no sabemos por qué nos quieren- terminó diciendo para luego seguir jugando.

Y así estuvieron el resto del día hasta que se hizo de noche, los niños jugando, Gray intentando hacerles preguntas sin ningún resultado, Natsu alejado de todos seguía mirando el símbolo, y Lucy de lejos lo observaba con pena y preocupación.

Después de que todos cenaran, Natsu salió al patio a sentarse en un banco mientras miraba a las estrellas, y después de un rato de dudas, Lucy decidió ir a hacerle compañía dejando a Gray a cargo de los niños.

-Ey, Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado- no tienes buena cara desde que viste aquel símbolo…- terminó diciendo mientras pensaba que había metido la pata al hablarle de eso tan a la ligera.

-No es nada, así que no te preocupes- respondió Natsu intentando aparentar naturalidad y tranquilidad en sus palabras, aunque no lo consiguió, y de eso Lucy se dio cuenta.

-Está bien…- dijo Lucy en un suspiro- no quiero agobiarte, pero si en algún momento necesitas hablar, estaré ahí para escucharte- terminó diciendo para luego levantarse e irse, pero Natsu se lo impidió cogiéndola la mano sin poder evitar que los dos se sonrojaran un poco.

-Espera, Lucy- dijo Natsu con dificultad- te lo contaré, aunque quiero que sepas que vas a ser la primera en saber esto- dijo con más seriedad que nunca.

-No te preocupes. Nada de lo que me digas se lo diré a nadie- dijo Lucy después de sentarse y con total seguridad, sabiendo que a Natsu le iba a costar mucho trabajo contarle todo.

-La verdad es que yo fui criado por un dragón, Igneel. Él me enseñó esta magia tan rara pero poderosa a la vez después de que me encontrara en el bosque y me enseñara todo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir- Lucy no salía de su asombro, pero no le interrumpió y él continuó con su historia- pero hace siete años, él desapareció misteriosamente y no le he vuelto a ver. Después de buscarle por todos los lados que se me ocurrían decidí ponerme a investigar, y a mis oídos llegó un rumor de que un gremio oscuro estaba cazando a los pocos dragones que quedaban en este mundo con el fin de sacrificarlos para Zeref. Quise enterarme del nombre de ese gremio, pero después de saberlo, creo que me arrepentí. El nombre era y es "Death Dragon". Después de enterarme, me dirigí hacia el gremio con el fin de buscar respuestas, pero no fui rival para ellos y me dieron una paliza-relataba mientras formaba dos puños con sus manos y los miraba con ira- pero lo que más me dolió no fueron los golpes o la cicatriz que me dejaron en el cuello- añadió mientras dejaba ver la cicatriz que siempre llevaba tapada con su bufanda de escamas- lo que más me dolió fue que en ese momento olí el olor de la sangre de Igneel- terminó diciendo Natsu poniendo fin a su historia y dejando ver unas lágrimas que mostraban ira, dolor y arrepentimiento.

-Natsu…- alcanzó a decir Lucy en un hilo de voz.

-Probablemente no creas nada de lo que te haya dicho, pero gracias por escucharme- dijo Natsu intentando sonreír a la rubia pero le fue imposible, ya que a pesar de que se consideraba fuerte, si se trataba de ese tema era completamente débil y no podía evitar dejar caer alguna que otra lágrima.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Claro que te creo!- exclamó Lucy mientras envolvía a Natsu en un abrazo haciendo que él le correspondiera, ya que verdaderamente lo necesitaba- No te preocupes por nada, seguro que Igneel se encuentra bien. Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco al mago de fuego.

-Muchas gracias, Lucy- dijo Natsu secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo igual que siempre.

-Oye, chico- dijo uno de los niños a Gray-¿esos dos son novios?- preguntó mientras señalaba a Natsu y a Lucy a lo lejos.

-¡C-claro que no!- respondió Gray un poco sonrojado- Natsu ya tiene otra novia, y Lucy… está pasando por un momento difícil…- suspiró el peli azul.

-Pues es una pena, porque parece que se llevan muy bien y se nota que hay algo de química entre ellos- dijo el otro niño mientras hacía un pucherito.

En el momento en que Lucy y Natsu entraron de nuevo al vestíbulo a reunirse con Gray y los niños, todas las luces de la mansión se apagaron, quedando sólo como luz una pequeña llama que Natsu encendió rápidamente.

-Ya están aquí- dijo Natsu que había sentido el olor de tres personas.

-Así parece- respondió Gray, ya que también había sentido sus presencias.

-¿Es que no tienen vergüenza? Atacar así es de cobardes- añadió Lucy mientras agarraba a los dos niños, pero en ese momento un cuchillo fue lanzado directamente hacia donde estaba ella, y de no ser por el reflejo de Gray, no hubiera vivido para contarlo- vale, no tienen vergüenza…- terminó Lucy entre sollozos.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Gray mientras miraba hacia el vacío con el fin de ver a alguien.

-Sí, gracias Gray- respondió la rubia recuperándose.

-Ey, imbéciles- dijo Natsu con voz alta y clara- dad la cara de una vez si queréis salir de aquí con vida- exigió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Nos estás amenazando, chico?- preguntó alguien con una voz ronca mientras salía de su escondite- chicos, encended las luces y vamos a divertirnos un rato- ordenó el mismo, que parecía ser el jefe, y enseguida todas las luces se volvieron a encender, dejando visibles a las tres personas que parecían ser las responsables de todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque conservaban sus caras tapadas con una gran capucha.

-Ya nos tienes aquí- dijo uno de los cómplices- ¿ahora qué pretendes hacer?- preguntó con cierta calma, la suficiente como para desesperar a Gray, que se lanzó inmediatamente contra él, aunque le fue imposible atacarle, ya que además de que parecía leer sus movimientos, le dejó tirado en el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Gray! ¿¡Estás bien!- preguntó desesperada Lucy.

-S-sí- respondió con la voz entrecortada mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, y después de varios intentos, lo consiguió y volvió hacia atrás.

-Eres débil, ojos caídos- comentó Natsu sin apartar de vista a sus enemigos- me esperaba más de ti- continuó intentando enfadarle.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, maldito?- gritó Gray muy enfadado para después tomar una vez más, posición de ataque.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes- concluyó Natsu para lanzarse contra el que parecía el líder, mientras que Gray volvía a atacar al tío que le había dejado tirado en el suelo.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo- la voz de una chica se acercó hacia donde se encontraban Lucy y los niños- ¡hola, jovencita! ¿Sería tan amable de entregarme a esos niños?- alzó la mano saludando a Lucy, para luego apuntar a los niños con el dedo índice, que la miraban aterrada.

-¿Q-qué pretendéis hacer con ellos?- preguntó temblorosa mientras los abrazaba aún más fuerte.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Si no me los das, serás testigo de mi poder mágico- dijo con un tono de voz muy diferente, en señal de que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

En ese momento, Lucy preparó un de sus llaves del zodiaco, dejando a su contrincante un poco confundida, hasta que escuchó la voz de Natsu llamando con desesperación a la rubia.

-¡Lucy! Gritó Natsu después de que se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser atacada por aquella misteriosa chica.

-¿T-tú eres Lucy… Heartfilia?- preguntó la chica sumida en la desesperación.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo soy?- dijo Lucy recuperando la confianza y aprovechando el momento para darle un latigazo, sin que su rival lo esquivara.

-C-chicos, ¡vámonos de aquí enseguida!- exclamó aquella mujer mientras temblaba de pánico y se llevaba la mano a la cara, ya que, a pesar de que no se le había visto la cara, el latigazo que Lucy le dio fue directo a su mejilla.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- preguntó el hombre con voz ronca que en ese momento se enfrentaba a Natsu.

-Yo me quiero divertir un poco más- continuó el chico que continuaba con su pelea contra Gray, y que seguía con su voz tranquila.

-¡Mirad a esta niña! ¿Es que no os recuerda a nadie?- dijo mientras la señalaba y sus acompañantes por fin se daban cuenta de quién era- ¡tenemos que ir a informar a la maestra de nuestro gremio enseguida!- concluyó haciendo que sus dos acompañantes la obedecieran e inmediatamente se despidieran de sus contrincantes.

-Nos volveremos a ver- dijo el chico de voz tranquila y con una sonrisa a Gray.

-Hasta pronto, mocoso escupe fuego- añadió el hombre de voz ronca, mientras que los tres se unían y desaparecían a la vez.

-¡Oye, esperad! ¡Aún no hemos terminado con esto!- gritó Natsu enfadado mientras pataleaba en el suelo.

-¡La próxima vez le venceré!-añadió Gray en las mismas condiciones que Natsu.

-Sinceramente, dudo mucho que hubierais logrado vencerles: estabais muy desigualados contra ellos- dijo uno de los niños haciendo que Natsu y Gray se enfadaran y empezaran a replicarle.

-¿¡Qué estás intentando decir!- preguntaron a la vez eufóricos.

-Yo creo que hubierais perdido de no ser porque aquella mujer hizo que paraseis el combate. Se preocupó mucho cuando reconoció a Lucy- añadió el otro niño.

-Es cierto eso de que se puso a temblar… ¿tú no la conocías, Lucy?- preguntó Natsu muy confundido.

-¡Claro que no!- reconoció Lucy después de salir de su asombro- aunque ahora lo importante es que no se llevaron a los niños- suspiró aliviada.

-Esos hombres ya no volverán más por aquí- dijo con seguridad uno de los niños.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso?- preguntó con desesperación Gray.

-Porque a partir de ahora os buscaran a vosotros, sobre todo a ti- dijo el otro niño mientras señalaba a Lucy a la vez que ésta se estremeció del miedo.

-Vosotros sabéis algo y no nos lo queréis decir, ¿verdad?- dijo Natsu con cierto enfado.

-Sólo podemos decir que a partir de ahora vigiléis vuestras espaldas porque ese gremio os buscará y os encontrará- concluyeron los dos niños a la vez para después irse a dormir las pocas horas de noche que quedaban.

-Esos niños son todo un misterio- dijo Lucy preocupada por lo que habían dicho-

A la mañana siguiente, los padres de los niños aparecieron y los magos les estuvieron contando todo lo que había pasado y la extraña conversación que habían tenido con sus hijos. Los padres añadieron que eso era normal en ellos, ya que aseguraban que desde algún tiempo ellos veían de alguna forma el futuro. Los tres magos tuvieron en cuenta la predicción que esos niños les habían hecho, y cuando cobraron el dinero y salieron de la mansión, se pusieron muy a alerta por lo que pudiera pasar en cualquier momento.

-Supongo que tendremos que informar a todos los del gremio, ya que tal vez ellos también sean el objetivo- comentó Gray pensativo.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza y se fijó en que Lucy estaba mucho más preocupada que antes.

-Lucy, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó el peli rosa algo inquieto.

-Sí, es solo que aún sigo pensando en por qué esa mujer se asustó tanto cuando me reconoció, y también en lo que los niños dijeron de que ese grupo volvería a por nosotros…- añadió Lucy empezando a temblar.

-No te preocupes, Lucy. Yo te protegeré- dijo Natsu poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia y sonriéndola, calmándola un poco y haciendo que le devolviera la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en las afueras concretamente, se encuentra oculto el gremio oscuro "Death Dragon" y a los tres magos andando hacia lo que parecía la entrada, para luego dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la maestra del gremio…

-Hemos vuelto, maestra- dijo el hombre de voz tranquila, aunque esta vez algo inquieta.

-¿Habéis conseguido capturar a los niños?- la maestra fue directa al grano.

-No, señora, pero sin embargo hemos encontrado a una persona de la cual le gustará tener noticias- añadió el hombre de la voz ronca.

-¡Yo no estoy interesada en nada más que en capturar a los dragones que quedan por el momento!- añadió la maestra alzando mucho su tono de voz.

-¿Y si nos estamos refiriendo a Lucy… Heartfilia?- preguntó la mujer haciendo que la maestra del gremio palideciera y se tuviera que sentar, ya que la noticia le impactó de lleno.

-E-ella… ¿está viva?- alcanzó a preguntar la maestra mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara con el fin de taparse.

-Sí, y lo que es más, está en perfecto estado- añadió la mujer con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡Qué alivió!- dijo la maestra- entonces esos niños ya no nos hacen falta. Quiero que me traigáis cuanto antes a Lucy, y si falláis en vuestra misión, sin dudas os mataré- terminó diciendo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Entendido, maestra- dijeron los tres magos al mismo tiempo mientras se retiraban.

En ese momento, Natsu, Gray y Lucy ya habían regresado al gremio y habían puesto al día al maestro de todo lo que estaba pasando, y, según aquellos niños, de lo que estaba por pasar.

-Y así están las cosas- dijo Gray apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

-Ya veo- comentó el maestro también cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Se lo dirás a todos, abuelo?- preguntó Natsu con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero lo haré cuando vuelva Erza, ya que tiene que estar a punto de regresar- concluyó Makarov.

-Está bien. Entonces nosotros nos retiramos ya- dijo Lucy mientras salía del despacho del maestro acompañada de Natsu y de Gray.

_-¿Serás capaz de ir a por Lucy,…?-_dijo Makarov, aunque guardando para sí el nombre de la persona que andaba desde ahora detrás de Fairy Tail, y más concretamente, detrás de Lucy…

Continuará…

**Hola minna =)**

**Por fin he subido el capi 4, aunque con bastante retraso, pero espero que os haya gustado =D.**

**Creo que he improvisado bastante este capítulo con lo del gremio oscuro, ya que no quería que el trabajo fuera tan fácil, así que me salió esto, pero, ¿quién es la persona que anda detrás de Fairy Tail? Yo ya lo tengo pensado, aunque a lo mejor os imagináis quién es, pero de todos modos se sabrá en el siguiente capi ^-^, y también procuraré que haya mucho más romance y celos, ya que pienso que en este capi han sido muy escasos U.U.**

**¡Nos leemos! =)**

**Atte.: Luffy X Nami.**


End file.
